prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:One n only
Welcome Hi One n only, welcome to Pretty Little Liars Wiki! Thank you for editing and Contributing to the A''' page. We are happy to have you here in our community. Hope you stay active and make more Improvements. There is much to do around the wiki. :*One of the fun things is posting your own Blogs :*Voting is fun so why not give one for your Favorite Characters :*You can also visit the pages to see what has been going around the wiki. :*You can also meet the community and have discussions on our Forum :*Lastly you can start editing more pages. For starters try the list for a full view of newly made pages fresh for you to edit. If you need any help then please visit one of the following. :*'''Questions about how? what? and where? you can ask help in the . you can also leave a message on my talk page. :*'Need help on something?' you can visit . You can also find a full list of help pages in . Need any more help then please just leave a message on my. my talk page if I can help with anything! -- D-Master94 (Talk) 11:46, 25 March 2012 Don't forget to sign your post with your signature using the following code ~~~~ so we would know who posted. Thank you and Have fun Editing. hi welcome to the wiki. happy editing :) Nickimiz 15:03, March 25, 2012 (UTC) re: thanks for looking out - can u link me to the page? Nickimiz 14:22, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :I already deleted it. PLLfan 14:48, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Wikipedia Just to let you know, if you put information on a page that comes directly from another source, you have to credit that source. The code for the Wikipedia template is the word Wikipedia enclosed in double curly brackets. Great job with all the edits lately! PLLfan 18:10, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Re: Main Page Your wish is my command! Way to go with all the edits! PLLfan 15:18, April 2, 2012 (UTC) badges sorry its been awhile.First of all, good question; it seems to be the million dollar question around here. Actually, the badges happened by accident. i think theyre mistakenly wired to grant badges for something specific other than what theyre meant for. so you just have to figure out what that is, i guess. sorry; i was really confused when i got them, but i dont remember exactly when it happened. Nickimiz 03:26, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Catagories. Ah yes. Well, I thought that it'd be a more professional wikia approach if we changed the catagory to "Actors" instead of "Pretty Little Liars Cast". I thought about eliminating that catagory, however, I wanted permission first though I don't know who the active admins are :x Sorry if I caused a problem. [[User:Ixii| Hipster Queen ♥]] [[User talk:Patromegleek|'Talk to Alison']] Pictures http://tv.grande-caps.net/gallery/index.php?cat=66 Xoxo -Cassie Categories again! Hello there, Why did you remove all the categories on the "Ezra Fitz" page? Dowland (talk) 14:10, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Woah, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. I just saw an edit with a bunch of categories disappearing - yet those categories seemed to still be attached to character - and I was wondering how that was possible. I'm new to this wiki and some features are a bit counter-intuitive. :-/ Dowland (talk) 18:07, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Re: Blog post in wrong category I don't see a blog post listed under Females. What's it called? or post a link, i'll take care of it. PLLfan (talk) 21:07, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Re: :That is weird. and annoying. I don't seem to be able to remove it either. Every time I try it sends me in circles. There's no option to delete. If you have any idea how to fix it, let me know and I'd be happy to do it. PLLfan (talk) 12:53, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Fitzgerald Thanks for making all the Fitzgerald -> Fitz corrections :-) Dowland (talk) 15:25, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Couldn't agree more!! ^^ Dowland (talk) 17:05, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: Fixed Oh cool. I saw your post. Wish I knew how they fixed it, but hopefully it won't be a problem again. Thanks for taking care of it. PLLfan (talk) 17:28, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: Mona It is so crazy you just left this message because I was literaly JUST thinking about the spelling of Mona's last name, because I was pretty sure the screen had said Vanderwaal and I was just about to check. Wow. Well, I'm taking care of it haha. Thanks. PLLfan (talk) 18:52, August 20, 2012 (UTC) hiii Missadee (talk) 14:26, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Sadiyah